Can't Stop Laughing
by Guineapigs1
Summary: As Ren and Kyoko try to shoot a kiss scene together, for some reason Kyoko just can't stop laughing! Why can't she kiss Ren without dissolving into a fit of giggles? ONESHOT.


**Here's just a short little plot bunny that came into my head one day. I hope you enjoy, and reviews are greatly appreciated!**

 **I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

Ren glanced downwards as Kyoko licked her lips in anticipation. He smiled sweetly at her and inched his face closer to hers. She smiled back, and he closed his eyes as he inched his lips closer and closer to her own.

Until he heard a giggle and opened his eyes to see Kyoko laughing. He felt his ego bruising at each of her subsequent giggles.

"Cut! Kyoko-san! Why did you suddenly start laughing?"

"I'm sorry! Can we please reshoot that scene?" Kyoko asked the director as she stopped laughing and slapped her face a couple times to get herself back into character.

When the director called action again, Ren put his arms around Kyoko's waist and stared into her eyes lovingly. She mimicked his loving look put her hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes again and tried to close the distance between them before hearing Kyoko giggle again. He opened his eyes to look at a red-faced Kyoko who was laughing so hard that tears were starting to form at the edges of her eyes.

"Cut! Why do you keep laughing right when Tsuruga-san tries to kiss you, Kyoko-san?"

Ren felt himself start to get angry. Why did she keep laughing right before he kissed her?

Kyoko stopped laughing as she felt sparkles coming from Ren who had flashed her a gentleman smile.

"Yes. Tell us why you think it's a joke to kiss me, _Kyoko_ ," Ren smiled brightly.

"Eh. Uh-" Kyoko stammered. She couldn't admit it! It was too embarrassing!

"You know what? Let's just take a ten minute break and you can sort it out," The director announced.

"Ah that's not necessary-" Kyoko started to say before Ren flashed a sparkly smile at her.

"You wouldn't want to delay filming any longer by getting 10 more NGs would you? What about you come follow me and tell me why me kissing you is so hilarious?" Ren smiled his smile becoming 100 watts in power. Kyoko reluctantly followed him to her dressing room and waited until they were behind closed doors before getting into a dogeza.

"I'm sorry, Tsuruga-san! I've delayed this scene for so long because of my incompetence to perform a simple kissing scene! Please punish me!" Kyoko wailed.

"Mogami-san. Please get up. I just want to work through this with you so we can finish the scene," Ren sighed as he bent down to get Kyoko off the floor. He moved to the sofa and sat down, motioning for her to do the same. She sat next to him, keeping a safe distance between them.

"Is there a reason why you can't stop laughing when I'm about to kiss you?" Ren asked as Kyoko blushed in response.

"Ah, well you see, I was practicing the scene earlier," Kyoko started to say until she saw Ren turn into the Demon Lord.

"Who were you practicing with?" Ren asked. Kyoko shivered at his hostile tone.

"I'm sorry, Tsuruga-san! I made a small doll of you and was practicing this scene with it!" Kyoko went into a dogeza again and was relieved when Ren's anger dissipated. He was just relieved she hadn't been practicing kissing another man.

"Ah, so you were practicing with a doll. Why would you laugh after practicing the scene so many times though?" Ren asked.

"I didn't really know how to kiss the doll as passionately as the script said, so I made a little mess before I finally perfected my technique," Kyoko blushed.

"What do you mean?"

"I accidentally did this," Kyoko said as she reached into her bag on her makeup table and pulled out the doll. Ren's eyes widened as he saw the doll. It looked exactly like him, but its head was completely bald.

"I tried to hold onto the doll's hair like I've seen in movies, but I ended up pulling it all off," Kyoko's blush increased.

"Whenever you were about to kiss me, I just pictured me pulling out you hair and making you bald, and I couldn't help but laugh! I can't really imagine you ever going bald, Tsuruga-san, and the mental image is unbelievable!" Kyoko laughed. Ren couldn't help but smile at her cute laugh. Before he knew what he was doing, he had put his hand in her hair and pressed his lips to her own. Her eyes widened in surprise and she didn't move until he pulled away after what seemed like eternity.

"Ts-Tsu-Tsuruga-san?!"

"Don't you want to practice the actual kiss so that we can do it the next take? I told you before that I would happily teach you how," Ren asked as he closed the distance between them again. He couldn't stop a smile from forming as he felt her stiffen for a few moments before she tangled her hands in his hair and start kissing him back passionately. As he pulled away, he smiled at her lovingly. He had definitely lied about practicing the kiss scene to actually kiss her, but he would never admit that.

"Aren't I better to practice on than that doll?" Ren quipped, earning a blush from Kyoko.

"Tsuruga-san, mhmmp-" Kyoko tried to reply before Ren's lips were on hers again.

"Less talking, and more practicing," Ren teased her as he kept kissing her. The two "practiced" until the director called everyone out to do the scene.

As the director called action, Kyoko smiled affectionately at Ren who grabbed her waist to bring her closer. They smiled at each other and Kyoko fluttered her eyes shut as Ren closed the distance between them. She tangled her fingers in his hair as he caressed her cheek and brought his lips to her own in a passionate kiss. The two pulled apart after they ran out of air but kissed again once they had gotten air into their starved lungs. They finally pulled apart again and smiled at each other as the director called cut and let everyone go for the day, congratulating the pair on finally finishing the scene. Once Kyoko had gotten out of character though, she ran to her dressing room away from Ren, but his long legs let him catch up with her as she entered her dressing room. He shut the door behind them to Kyoko's surprise.

"Tsu-" Kyoko to say before she was silenced by Ren kissing her. She melted into his embrace and kissed him back like they had done on camera. She was so hypnotized by Ren's lips that she didn't catch what he said after they broke apart.

"What did you say?" Kyoko asked, still dazed from the sudden kiss.

"I said that I love you, Kyoko."

Kyoko reddened immediately. "Wh-What are you talking about?!"

"When I kissed you earlier and said that it was just practice for the scene, I lied. At that moment I had just really wanted to kiss you since I've been in love with you for so long now," Ren confessed.

"W-What?! That's not possible for Tsuruga Ren to be in l-love with a lowly actress such as myself! It's not possible since you l-love that high school girl already!" Kyoko argued.

"What are you talking about? I've only ever told that to one person..."

"You told me that you loved a high school girl when you thought I was Bo," Kyoko admitted.

Ren widened his eyes in surprise at the revelation of Bo's secret identity. "You're the chicken?!"

"You can't love me when you already love another..." Kyoko said as tears came to her eyes.

"What are you saying? That high school girl I told you about was you!" Ren exclaimed.

Kyoko froze. "But you told me that close to the time when we first met..."

Now it was Ren's turn to blush. "I guess it's taken me a while to finally make a move."

Kyoko reddened. "So you really do love me?" she asked. In response, Ren kissed her again.

"I love you, Kyoko," Ren confessed.

"I never thought you would ever be telling me this, but I l-love you too, R-Ren!" Kyoko squeaked. Ren smiled at her heavenly, making her weak in the knees as he brought her closer and kissed her again. Who knew that all it would have taken for them to finally confess would be a bald doll?

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this one shot! I hope it gave you as much enjoyment as I had while writing it!**


End file.
